


Romantic Gestures to follow

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a reputation to uphold and that reputation involves an irrational dislike of cutesy coffee shops. Of course at the end of a too long day he still drags himself into one. And of course it's the one where he meets the most attractive man he's ever seen. Of course Dean Winchester would end up in a coffee shop romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Gestures to follow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr! ♥
> 
> (The sexual activities are only mentioned in passing, but I assumed I'd put the implied top and bottom dynamics into the tags anyway.)

Dean was exhausted. The day had dragged on and on, a steady stream of people demanding things, of problem solving and of coffee fetching. He didn’t even care anymore that usually nothing would get him into a cutesy little coffee shop. He preferred more dinged up places; greasy diners where getting coffee was always an adventure. Gas stops with vending machines spitting out brown water. Even the cafeteria or the staff room were okay. They were beat up places with their questionable quality. Those were things that fit him.

Even though Dean was exhausted, he still noticed that the shop had a pretty little white painted front with big windows. There were trinkets hanging in the window that reflected the light and there were freaking flowerpots outside instead of tables and chairs. He shouldered his way in through the door, glad when it opened for him despite the late hour. There was a bell that chimed obnoxiously overhead but Dean preferred it to the possible “we’re closed” that could have been shouted his way. Nothing of that sort happened and Dean tried to get his bearings when the door slammed shut behind him, drowning out the already minimal noise of this side street. Dean would probably not have found this place anyway if his Dad – bless his heart and his stupid broken leg – hadn’t sent him on errands between lectures because the hospital coffee wasn’t to his liking. The place had an odd run-down charm about it that soothed Dean’s irritation. He knew that his dislike of coffee shops was immature but he had a reputation to uphold. But this was already the fifth time today he set foot into a coffee shop and he just didn’t care to be a total grump about it anymore. The floor was worn, irregular tiles and the counter was rough looking wooden boards. The counter was smooth to the touch when Dean put his hands on it, almost sighing in relief to lean against it and take some pressure off his bruised feet.

“What can I get you?” The voice pulled Dean out of his exhausted 5 second sleep and when he looked up he was face to face with the most beautiful human being Dean had ever laid his eyes on. For a second his brain wasn’t able to function, blindsided, but when the guy tilted his head and turned away it slowly started working again.

“Anything that will keep me awake for long enough to make my way home,” Dean told him, even though the barista had climbed up on a stool to erase some chalk writing on the blackboard. Dean watched him write down “today’s special: cinnamon swirl with hot chocolate” in very clean and beautiful handwriting.

“You must have had a difficult day then,” the barista said, putting the cap back on his chalk pen and getting down the stool. He turned towards the coffee machine and the hiss and puttering of it filled the silence in the shop. Dean looked around him when he noticed the absence of other sounds. The small seating area on the ground floor was empty and even though he saw a flight of stairs leading up he guessed that he and “CAS” as his name tag read, were probably the only people in it.

“Are you closed?” Cas poked his head out from around the coffee machine, to look at him and then follow his eyes to the empty sitting area.

“I’m cleaning up, but I’m open,” he said. “Don’t worry.” Dean stared at him without saying anything and took the offered coffee and plate with pie (pie!!).

“And that’s how much?”

“It’s on me,” Cas said and the shy smile made Dean want to forget common sense and personal boundaries and kiss him in gratitude. “Take a seat. I hope you don’t mind me closing up?”

“Nah. Thanks man. I’m Dean by the way,” he said. Cas smiled at him and pointed towards the name tag.

“I’m Castiel. Cas for short.” Dean nodded and took a seat on a well-worn couch. He could watch Cas cleaning from this position, watch his efficient and graceful movement.

“So, why are you so tired?” Cas called over. Dean sighed, but it soon turned to a delighted sound after he tried the pie.

“My dad’s a professor. He broke his leg though and made me jump in. I know his work pretty well, but it’s not quite my field and I’ve never had to teach before. Especially not from such messy lecture notes.”

“Yes? Sounds exciting.” Cas’ voice came out muffled and Dean looked over to the counter. He could only see his unruly mop of hair.

“It was rather annoying,” Dean admitted with a small snort. Cas popped up again and put his arms on the counter, bending over it slightly. He wasn’t saying anything, he was only looking. Dean found himself returning the stare, but then he averted his eyes and focused on his coffee. It was really good. Everything in this shop was good.

“I can’t quite believe that Sam’s never dragged me to this place. My little brother loves pretty coffee shops,” Dean muttered and tensed when he heard Cas approach. The barista dropped into the seat next to him. Cas apparently didn’t care much about personal space.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said with a smile on his lips and Dean lifted his eyebrow. “You said it’s a pretty coffee shop. I’m glad you think that. I put a lot of work into it.”

“It’s yours?” Dean asked and saw Cas smile, his posture changing slightly from a tired slouch to just a bit more upright. He seemed really proud and Dean felt a pang of guilt for having thought that the place was terrible just because it was a coffee shop.

“Yes,” Cas told him.

“It’s nice,” Dean said and it was no lie. “It’s never hang out in coffee shops, but I’m glad I stumbled in here.” Cas looked him up and down, slowly and Dean felt his face heat up. “Yeah, I know. I’ve got the cool hipster professor look going. I’m still not a coffee shop person,” he said and pulled the glasses off his face, folding them and putting them away.

“I wouldn’t assume. I don’t mind what kind of clients I have. Though you’re by far the most attractive one I’ve seen.” Dean had to laugh at that, surprised that he didn’t feel awkward. He tended not to like it when people commented on how “pretty” he was, but from Cas is sounded like a simple, honest observation. Though when he looked at him he found him blushing slightly.

“Thanks, Cas. You’re quite attractive yourself,” he replied and watched Cas bite his lip before he smiled at him. “ _Very_ attractive. And you make great coffee,” he added to that and Cas had to laugh.

“So I assume you’re awake enough to get back home now?” he asked, but instead of waiting for an answer, Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Before he knew what was happening, Cas had moved and was now a warm and comfortable weight in Dean’s lap. “Because if not you can stay.”

“You’re not wasting any time,” Dean said, his voice coming out hoarse. He wasn’t quite sure where to put his hands, but then he placed them on Cas’ lower back.

“I assume there is mutual attraction. I don’t want to waste the one chance I might have,” Cas said and even though the press of lips against his was confident, the look in Cas’ eyes hadn’t been. Once Dean’s mouth was no longer occupied with the perfect press of Cas’ lips on his he looked up at Cas.

“I could come back every evening for the next month, shortly before closing. Ask for a coffee and watch you close shop. We could have a romantic coffee shop love story.”

“We could do that.”

“Or I could just take you here and then do that later?” Dean gasped when he felt Cas shift in his lap. “I would come back. You know, love at first sight and all that. I believe in that crap.”

“I assume that’s generally just sexual attraction, but I see that you are a romantic at heart, professor.”

“I’m not. I just had to accompany my mom to too many rom-com movies,” Dean assured him, even though it was a bit of a lie. So maybe he did like romantic gestures. Just a bit.

“I would like the romantic coffee shop love story, even with a bit of an unconventional start,” Cas insisted and Dean had to smile into the next kiss that Cas pressed to his lips.

* * *

 

They took advantage of an empty coffee shop and the criminally comfortable couches on the second floor. Castiel’s gasps and moans and prayer like chanting of Dean’s name urged him on, pushing down on and into Cas with more force and vigor than he would have thought possible.

They said their good byes at the door, exchanging kisses instead of mobile phone numbers. Dean knew he would be back. Cas hoped that Dean would be back.

It was well after midnight when Dean stumbled into his house and fell into bed. He sorely missed Cas already but he knew that the shop opened at 8 o’clock. Early enough to drop by before he had to go entertain his bed-ridden father.

* * *

 

Dean bought flowers and chocolates on the next day, taking them to Castiel’s shop which was, to Dean’s mild mortification, quite full of people to witness Cas breaking out into this most radiant and shy, grateful smile.

“Coffee shop romance. I promised,” Dean told him, bending over the counter to kiss Cas on the lips. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart!” he assured him, before he dashed off with is two cups of to-go coffee.

“I’ll be waiting for you, Dean.”

They did get their romantic coffee shop love story even if it meant Dean had to spend more than time in a coffee shop than he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
